


Wagging Tails and a Day Out In Wales

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Corgi, Fluff, M/M, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil go to pick up their new dog.





	Wagging Tails and a Day Out In Wales

The day was finally here, they were going to pick up their new puppy. It had taken many years, many houses and a whale of a lot of bugging from their followers, but they’d finally given in and in the car, on the way to the breeder’s house. After a great deal of arguments, they had finally decided on Phil’s choice of breed, a corgi. Dan figured he could just they could get a Shibe in a few years’ time when they were a little more experienced with dog training and all though, plus Phil had been very persuasive.  
Unfortunately, as corgis aren’t exactly the most common of breeds, getting their little guy had taken a lot longer than they expected. It had also put a substantial hole in their pockets, but for a change, capita£ester was more than willing to shed out on the best for his new baby. Another side effect of getting such a rare breed was that the only breeder they could find that had many litters due any time close to when they decided was in Wales, so they were in Wales.  
They had rented a car and dan was driving as Phil was not to be trusted behind a wheel anytime soon. It was nearly Christmas, but snow had not yet fallen upon the rolling hills and winding roads that they whizzed past on their way. They had already been in the car for several hours, but the infuriatingly mild and mire welsh weather had done littles to dampen his elated spirit. Soon the upbeat and cheeriness of his mood was even beginning to spread to Dan, and they were rocking out to muse on the crackly radio.  
“Dan, we need to think of a name for the puppy,” Phil exclaimed excitedly once the last song had finished. Dan rolled his eyes,  
“What happened to waiting until you saw him in person?” Dan asked with a laugh. He wanted to sound exasperated, but it just came out as overly fond,  
“Well I have seen pictures,” he defended before a goofy smile spread across his face, “And I’m going crazy waiting,”  
To be fair they had waited a long time to get this dog. Their rented apartments had never allowed pets and even having finally bought their own house they had had to wait a bit whilst they were settling in. Then when they decided they were ready, they had to find a breeder, wait for a litter, pick their dog, and then wait until he was old enough to leave his mother. At first, Dan hadn’t been as enthusiastic as Phil, but now he was more than happy to be introducing a new member to their little family of two.  
“How about Susan?” Dan sked jokingly. Phil smiled but shook his head,  
“One; we’re getting a boy, two; what number Susan would he end up being. We wouldn’t want people to think we’ve killed like fifteen past Susan’s?” he replied giggling. Dan nodded and smiled,  
“Ok, what other names would you consider?” he asked, turning his eyes back to the road,  
“I’m not sure. What about Charlie, or Max, or Olly,” he said thoughtfully, Dan frowned,  
“I though you would go for something a bit nerdier?” he responded. Phil shrugged,  
“Yeah, I’m kidding myself if I think he’s going to end up with a remotely normal name, aren’t I?”  
Dan snorted and nodded,  
“W are going to have the weirdest named puppy in exitance, but at least we’ll be original, I hope.”  
It was midday now; the sun was hidden behind a thin layer of pale clouds but cast a pleasant light down on the valley they were driving through, and birds flittered in the sky above. Trees reached over the road creating a strange sort of tunnel that turned everything green. The odd deer skittered across the road, causing Dan to be extra violent. Phil sat on his phone, scrolling through his replies on Twitter in between quick glances at the scenery out of the window.  
They hadn’t told the Phandom about the dog yet, it would probably break them. The fact that they had bought a house together was already proof to many of them that phan was real, getting a dog together would be the icing on the cake. At this point, there was really no point telling them, plus the wedding rings that would soon adorn each of their fingers would give it away pretty soon. He couldn’t wait for when that time came.  
“Do you think this do is a practice baby?” Dan blurted out suddenly. Phil was surprised by the comment and it took a moment to sink in. He never expected Dan to be the one to bring this up,  
“I mean I suppose so,” he replied carefully, “We aren’t exactly getting any younger,”  
Dan nodded,  
“I think it would be nice to have kids, but we defiantly need a lesson in responsibility first,” he giggled,  
“Yep. We are going to be such awful dog parents for the first few months, I feel sorry for him,” Phil replied dramatically. Dan laughed and placed his had comfortingly on the older man’s leg,  
“Don’t put yourself down like that sweetheart,” he said gently, “You will be an awesome dog parent, don’t worry,”  
Phil snorted but could help be return the quite frankly sickeningly in love look Dan was sending him. Dan always knew what to say, he was so exited that their little family of two was going to be a little family of three. He couldn’t wait for all the dumb tricks they were going to teach him and the hundreds of pictures and videos that they were both going to inevitable post all over the internet. He knew the phandom was going to love him, they were probably going to be beyond thrilled over the pup.  
They went over a particularly bumpy patch of road, and while Phil had been relatively fine throughout the trip, it was enough to spark a small feeling of nausea in his stomach. He noticed they had just pulled up into a pretty little village and asked Dan if they could stop. Dan nodded and replied that he had also been wanting a break for a while since driving for so long when he wasn’t used to it gave him awful cramp, it didn’t help that he was a bloody giraffe.  
He pulled over in a carpark and they both got out of the car. While it was sunny, it was also absolutely freezing. That didn’t stop the idea of ice-cream wiggling into his mind when he spotted a shop selling it,  
“Daaaan?” he whined, pointing to the shop.  
“What happened to feeling sick?” Dan asked, but he was already heading to the shop because he found it incredibly difficult to say no to Phil, especially when he claimed to not feel well.  
The bored lady behind the counter seemed quite surprised that she actually had some customers, which was understandable given it was early December. Phil, of course, went for the sweetest and brightest looking bubble gum ice cream while Dan went for a much subtler honeycomb. As they sat outside eating them, they watched as a couple of dogs ran around in the green park, their owners chatting which one another and occasionally playing around with their pups.  
“That will be us soon,” Dan murmured, shuffling a bit closer to Phil and beginning to shiver a little. Phil wrapped his arm around his fiancée after checking there was nobody watching them and rubbed his jacket in an effort to warm him up.  
Eventually, Phil’s stomach had calmed, and it was time to get back on the road. They needed to get to Anglesey by five o’clock in the evening or they would have wait until the next day to pick him up. They had found a little lodge nearby that allowed dogs and were staying there for the night, it would look a little strange if they booked for a dog and turned up with no dog. As they drew closer and the sun began to set, Phil’s impatience grew. He could feel Dan growing a little irritated by him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, he was too excited.  
When they finally arrived at the right address Phil jumped out of the car and practically ran to the door, followed by Dan who was laughing quietly to himself at Phil’s eagerness. After a knock that was probably a little harder than it needed to be the door was opened by a friendly looking older lady. She looked them over for a moment before smiling warmly,  
“Ah, you two must be here to pick up your pup!” she said, “Come on in,”  
They stepped inside, and she took them into the kitchen where a small pen had been made up, lined with blankets and squeaky toys. Two fully grown corgis ran up to them and began wagging at their feet. Phil caved in pretty quickly and started rubbing what he presumed to be the mother of the litter of puppies their own dog was coming from behind the ears, cooing over her. The old lady giggled and gestured for them to continue to the pen, where she reached in and picked up the last puppy.  
It made sense that he would be the only one left, they did arrive quite late. In a way, Phil was glad, that way he didn’t feel bad from separating him from his siblings. The puppy was smaller than he imagined he’d be, although his disproportionally large ears did look completely adorable on him. He had very fluffy, light beige fur, stumpy little legs and a stubby tail. Phil went to pick him up and brought him up to eye level before turning to Dan, the biggest grin stretched across his face,  
“He is so cute,” the older man squealed, sitting down so he could place him on his lap. The puppy’s tail was wagging furiously, and a few happy yips were enough to melt Dan's heart.  
After a quick spiel about correct husbandry, training advice and when the puppy would need his injections, so he could go outside, they were free to go. Phil slipped a small collar he had brought with him around the dog’s neck. It didn’t have a name engraved yet, but it did have their number on it which was more to settle Phil’s anxiety about losing him more than anything else. They carried him out and he into Phil’s lap as they drove to the lodge.  
When they arrived, the new puppy got a lot of attention. He wasn’t allowed near other dogs just yet as he was still very small and needed another set of vaccinations before he could be safely socialised but couples without dogs kept coming up to them and asking to pet him as they were checking in. They had brought a small cage with them so that he didn’t get into any mischief during the night and the breeder had given them a blanket his mother had slept on to help him feel more comfortable. He would still cry but hopefully, it wouldn’t be quite as bad.  
They had to leave the pup in the room while they got dinner, something Phil was quite reluctant to do, but Dan assured him they would have plenty of time to comfort and make a fuss of him later but right now they needed to eat. They had a table in the corner of the restaurant, it was an odd little place with slightly wonky stone walls and rustic furniture. There was a small candle between them and it was actually quite romantic,  
“It’s nice here,” Dan said thoughtfully, “We’re on a proper little date,” Phil nodded,  
“Yeah it is nice, I saw pictures on the internet, but I didn’t know it was going to be this nice,” he replied, holding up his glass to Dan, “Cheers,” Dan returned the gesture and, after ordering from the slightly depressed looking waiter, they both fell into a pleasant conversation. They had been so busy lately with wedding planning, moving and YouTube that they had been struggling to find time to spend together lately,  
“Have you thought of a name for our puppy yet?” Dan asked curiously after they had finished dessert. Phil looked thoughtfully up from his empty bowl and scratched the back of his head sheepishly,  
“Well I did have an idea for a name, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it,” he said nervously. Dan rolled his eyes,  
“It’s Thor isn’t it,” he replied, taking a sip of his drink. Phil’s eyes widened,  
“How did you know?” he exclaimed.  
“Badgers,” Dan replied flatly. Phil looked at him strangely for a moment before shrugging,  
“Is that a yes or a no?” he asked, eyes boring into Dan. Dan laughed and shook his head,  
“We already agreed that he was going to have an odd name whatever happened, I see no wrong in calling our dog Thor,”  
Phil leaned over and pulled his fiancée in for a hug, positively beaming,  
“Come on I want to go and tell him,”  
With that, he rushed off back to the room leaving Dan rolling his eyes fondly and following behind. Most people would get probably get sick of Phil’s little quirks after a while, but after ten years he had learned to love them, which Phil had to be very, very grateful for because otherwise, things might not have turned out nearly as well for them as they very luckily had.


End file.
